Chad's Little sister
by NumberONELovatic
Summary: Chad finally had the guts to man up and ask Sonny out, but things start to change once Chad's little sister comes to visit from Texas. Same story as "Channy Journey", just a different title. Rated T for language. Hope you like it!
1. Jerk

This is my first time writing a story on here so it might not be the best, so bear with me.

If you have any advice share em' with me PLEASE! Lol

I don't own SWAC. I have to say it even though it isn't airing anymore. :'(

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

No one's POV:

Sonny and Chad had fought a lot during the days but everyone else calls it their daily "love fight."

Chad's POV:  
So as usual I went to the cafeteria with the rest of the MackFalls cast but not to eat, Just to see if Sonny was there. As soon as I walked in, I was smacked in the face with the smell of today's "lunch". I looked around and just as I thought, the brunette haired actress sat at her usual table highlighting her lines along with the rest of chuckle city. It was the Perfect time to mess with her.

I sneak up behind her and lean down "Hey" I yell in her ear causing her to jump two inches out of her seat and mess up her highlighting

"What the hell Chad" she shouts obviously upset

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you busy?" I say sarcastically with a smirk

"Why must you be such an ass?" she asked me

"Why must you be so sensitive?" I asked looking her dead in the eye, her gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes. Wait what am I saying?

"Just leave me alone Chad" She says starting to stand up

"Fine"

"Fine" She says back crossing her arms

"Good" I step closer

"Good"

She scoffs and stands there rolling her eyes looking the other way.

"Sonny just admit that you like me" I say to her

"You wish. I'd never date you"

"Why not?" I ask

"Why do you care?" She says back

Why do I care really? It's not like I like her

"I don't. Why would anyone in their right mind like you let alone date you?"

I look at Sonny and see tears forming in her eyes.

Maybe that was a bit too harsh, I think to myself.

"You're a fucking Jerk Chad"

"Sonny..." She walks out the cafeteria without another word

** I know it's short but I just wanna see what you guys think.** **Watcha think? Good? Bad?**

** I promise the next one will be a lot longer!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. The A word

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 2. Hope you're liking it so far.**

**It's the same story as "Channy Journey" I just changed the title.**

**I don't own SWAC! Sadly**

**On with the story! Hope you like it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

Sonny's POV:

I run to my dressing room as fast as I can, at the same time making sure Chad isn't trying to follow me.

I walk inside the room and sit on one of the couches "Ugh I hate Chad so much, he's such a jerk".

"Don't you mean you love him?"

I turn around quickly to see Tawni staring at her reflection in the mirror redoing her makeup. Why you may ask? I honestly don't know and I have no interest in finding out.

"Oh hey Tawni, I didn't see you there" I say back to her unsure if she was even listening.

"What were you and pooper arguing about this time?" Tawni asks finally looking at me

"He thinks that I like him, and when I told him I didn't he blurts out that no one would ever date me anyways" I answer looking down at my hands

"But you do like him"

My head shoots up "what? No I don't. Why on earth would I like Chad?"

"Save it Sonny. Everyone knows you and Chad both like each other" She says turning back to her reflection

"Both?" I ask confused

"Chad likes you too"

"What? Ok Tawni there's obviously something wrong with you" I say getting up from the couch

"You can't keep denying it Sonny"

I roll my eyes and walk out the room to run into none other than the three named jerk face himself

"Sonny I need to talk to you"

"If you're here to insult me again then I don't want to listen" I start to walk away

"Please Sonny just hear me out"

I stop and turn to him.

"Thank you"

"What do you want Chad?" I say to the blue eyed boy

"To apologize" he says back.

Did Chad Dylan Cooper just say the "A" word? I really need to stop eating that cafeteria food, or whatever it is.

I stay silent and wait for him to go on.

"I'm sorry, Sonny I didn't mean to say what I said. I was being a jerk and I know you're upset and you should be."

"Ok"

"Ok?" He asks. What? He can't hear now?

"Yeah" I start walking away

"Whoa Sonny wait"

"What Chad? What is it?" I say in annoyance turning to face him once again

"I just stood here and gave you a freaking apology, called myself a jerk and all you can say is ok?"

"Pretty much, are you done now?"

"You're unbelievable Monroe"

"Thank you" I say finally getting away before he had anything else to say

**So what do you think so far? Did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe? Sorry if it's too short. I'm trying to make it longer for you guys. But let me know what you think.**

** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


End file.
